To Protect Our Love
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun mengambil alih perhatiannya darinya. Gadis itu adalah miliknya, miliknya seorang. Sequel to Our Love. Warning: Yandere!Len dan Twincest


**Disclaimer: Mikan tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

* * *

Sudah setahun sejak kematian kedua orang tua kami dan aku cukup bahagia karena polisi bahkan tidak mengetahui beberapa petunjuk yang tidak sengaja kutinggalkan. Aku sedikit merasa kasihan pada Gakupo tapi itu adalah pengorbanan yang diperlukan untuk kebahagiaanku dan Rin.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah dan pindah ke sekolah Rin. Dia sangat bahagia, bahkan melompat lompat riang saat aku membertahukan kabar baik ni. Hal ini membuatku bahagia juga, karena sekarang aku bersama Rin, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu kami…

Ah, tidak. Coret itu. Masih ada seekor serangga yang selalu mengganggu kami. Kehadirannya disaat yang sangat tepat dan juga cara dia memandang Rin dengan matanya –yang oleh orang awam terlihat agak mengerikan- itu membuatku cemburu. Dia selalu bersama kami saat Rin menjemputku ataupun saat kami seharusnya hanya berdua saja. Meskipun merasa terganggu Rin tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Dan akupun tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Kalian tahu siapa yang kumaksud? Dugaan kalian benar jika kalian menebak Piko.

Jujur saja, aku mulai membencinya sejak dia tahu aku dan Rin berpacaran. Dan kuduga dia juga menyukai Rin. Pikiran ini membuatku semakin membencinya dan ingin menghilangkannya dari duniaku dan Rin. Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya…

Ah, Benar juga! Kenapa tidak kugunakan cara itu…

xXx

salju mulai berjatuhan secara perlahan, menutupi atap atap rumah dan batang batang pohon yang kering tanpa daun yang menutupinya. Butiran salju dengan nakalnya membawa udara dingin bersamanya, membuat kota kecil ini terasa dingin menusuk kulit dan membuat jendela jendela berkabut.

Dijajaran rumah dipinggir kota kecil itu, rumah berwarna kuning pastel di ujung sana tampak sepi. Satu satunya yang menandai keberadaan seseorang dirumah itu hanyalah lampu yang menyala di salah satu kamar.

Rin duduk di kursi dengan mata terpaku pada sekumpulan buku soal di atas meja didepannya. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak 10 menit lalu. Perhatiannya sama sekalitidak ditujukannya pada soal sola yang tertera dikertas putih itu, melainkan pada saudara merangkap kekasihnya, Len.

"Kenapa Len belum pulang juga? Bukankah dia mengatakan akan pulang sebelum natal?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Kekhawatiran Rin mulai menguasai pikirannya, dan tubuhnya mulai bereaksi dengan mengambil telepon genggamnya yang terletak diatas meja tidak jauh darinya. Dengan jari jari lentiknya Rin menekan tombol tombol benda itu sebelum mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya. Setelah beberapa kali dering, tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab telepon. Rin semakin resah, dan berencana untuk menjemput Len. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengambil jaket tebal dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua itu dan terkejut.

Didepannya butiran butiran salju yang mungil itu telah menumpuk disetiap sudut daratan yang masih tersisa. Menutupi jalanan dengan tebal mencapai mata kaki dan angi dingin yang mereka bawa membuat tulang tulang gemeretak. Rin menghela nafas, dan menutup pintu.

"Mungkin dia akan pulang besok." Gumamnya lagi.

xXx

sementara itu Len masih berada di sekolah untuk membersihkan asramanya. Hanya berdua saja dengan Piko, mereka menelusuri lorong lorong asrama, menyapu dan mengambil sampah yang ditinggalkan teman temannya.

"Kelihatannya hanya tinggal kkita saja yang berada di sekolah." Piko berkata seraya memungut kaleng minuman dan membuangnya ke kantong sampah yang dibawanya.

Len yang tidak jauh dibelakangnya tidak mengatakan apapun dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyapu lantai. Piko tidak mengatakan apappun lagi setelah itu dan mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

"Akhirnya selesai…" Piko mendesah dan meregangkan otot ototnya.

Kantung sampah disampingnya telah siap untuk diantar menuju tempat pembakaran sampah. Piko baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki untuk mengantar kantung kantung sampah itu saat Len mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, aku lupa kalau kita juga harus membershikan gudang dibelakang."

Len menunjuk sebuah bangunan dengan cat yang sudah memudar. Piko menaikkan alis tapi mengikuti saja apa kata Len dan berjalan menuju gudang dengan Len mengikuti dibelakang.

Len POV

Aku memasukkan tangan kesaku dan menggenggam sesuatu didalamnya. Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkan rencanaku. Kuharap Piko akan senang dengan hadiah natal dariku.

Kami membuka gudang tua ini dan disambut oleh kumpulan debu yang menumpuk. Jujur saja, aku benci tempat ini. Gudang ini hanya gudang tua yang berada disudut paling terpencil di sekolah kami yang luas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu gudang itu ada hingga sebulan lalu. Dengan agak ogah ogahan aku membersihkan jaring laba laba yang dengan semena menanya terbentang ditiap sudut gudang. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Piko yang menyapu dengn tekun. Suasana diantara kami terasa sangat sunyi. Seluruh siswa dan guru telah pulang ke rumahnya masing masing sejak kemarin dan menyisakan hanya aku dan Piko. Mungkin ada beberapa penjaga sekolah, tapi mereka tidak terlalu kupikirkan. Aku mengambil kesempatan ini dan menjalankan rencanaku.

"Hei, Piko,"

"Hng.."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Rin."

Suara tangkai sapu yang terjatuh menciptakan suara yang nyaring ditengah kesunyian. Kuperhatian tubuhnya yang membatu dan wajahnya yang perlahan memerah. Beberapa menit kemudian dia melihatku dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Apa maksudmu Len? Tantu saja aku menyukainya, sebagai teman!"

Mataku menyipit. "Benarkah? Kamu dan aku tahu bahwa kau bukanlah pembohong yang baik."

Piko terdiam. Senyumnya menghilang dan dia tidak menundukkan kepala. Aku hanya berdiri ditempatku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"…. Aku khawatir kau akan marah mendengarnya, Len," ucapnya lirih. Ini membuatku semakin yakin bahwa dia menyukai Rin, lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Tidak apa apa Piko. Aku lebih senang mendengar kejujuranmu." Kataku berbohong dengan suara pasti. Bahkan memasang senyum yang meyakinkan. Akting yang sempurna. Dia bahkan ikut tersenyum percaya padaku. Seharusnya aku masuk ke dunia akting saja.

"Sebenarnya, aku, aku menyukai Rin. Jauh sebelum kamu berpacaran dengannya. Ma, maafkan aku."

Aku muak mendengar dia mengatakan itu, dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat mengucapkan itu. Ingin sekali kurobek senyum menjijikkan itu dari wajahnya yang menyebalkan. Tapi, sebaiknya tidak kulakukan sekarang. Aku menutup mata dan menahan nafas. Kugunakan kembali senyum palsuku.

"Tidak apa apa. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan perasaanmu itu?"

"Aku ingin mengatakannya saat natal nanti. Meskipun aku tahu dia akan menolakku."

Tak kudengar lagi ucapannya setelah itu dan berjalan secara perlahan dibelakangnya. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku sepertinya. Dengan wajah bodohnya da tersenyum riang, mungkin membayangkan Rin dan pernyataan cintanya. Itumembuatku ingin muntah.

"Selamat tidur, Utatane Piko." Kataku berbisik ditelinganya."

Tepat setelah berkata itu, kutancapkan jarum suntik berisi racun ke tengkuknya. Dia terlihat kaget, kesakitan dan berbagai perasaan lain terpancar diwajahnya saat dia jatuh kelantai. Matanya terbelalak melihatku. Tubuhnya menggigil, mengejang, lalu tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Kuangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke sebuah bak yang telah berisi air dan es. Kubiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam hingga kulitnya berubah biru dan mengangkatnya. Kupotong potong tubuhnya menjadi potongan potongan kecil dan kumasukkan ke kantung sampah yang telah berisi barang barang miliknya dan juga sampah yang tadi kami kumpulkan. Tanpa buang wakutu aku segera membakarnya di tempat pembakaran sampah bersama sarung tangan dan jarum suntik yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk membunuhnya.

Aku tersenyum puas melihat api yang melahap kantung kantung sampah itu. Sekarang serangga itu sudah tidak ada. Hanya aku, Rin dan dunia kami. Hahaha..

Seorang pria tua melihat sekolah yang berada dalam pengawasannya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pulang kerumah dan beristirahat. Mata tuanya menangkap sesosok bayangan. Dilihatnya bayangan itu berlari dari asrama sekolah menuju gerbang depan.

"Anak itu, kenapa baru pulang sekarang ditengah malam ini?"

Pagi hari, Rin dibangunkan bukan dari suara jam wekernya yang berisik, melainkan dari sentuhan seseorang di pipinya. Rin bangun dengan perasaan takut dan kaget, dan melompat ke sudut tempat tidur menjauhi orang itu.

"Jangan takut, Rin. Ini aku.."

Rin mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya yang masih samar samar. Dan saat penglihatannya mulai fokus yang pertama kali Rin lihat adalah mata biru orang itu, lalu diikuti wajah dan tubuhnya. Orang itu tersenyum, tangannya menggapai pipi Rin. Rin tidak lagi ketakutan akan sentuhannya. Justru sebaliknya, dia tersenyum saat orang itu membelai wajahnya.

"Tadaima, Rin."

"Okaeri Len. Kau lama sekali." Jawab Rin.

"Maaf, maaf. Terimalah hadiah natal ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku."

Len memberikan Rin sebuah kotak kado kuning yang dihiasi pita merah. Saat Rin membukanya, sebuah kalung cantik dengan simbol bunga sakura berada disana. Rin memakai kalung itu dengan hati yang berdebar debar. Wajahnya yang memerah semakin memerah saat memakai kalung pemberian Len.

"Terimakasih Len. Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu." Kata Rin lalu bergerak meraih laci meja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Dia mengeluarkan dua buah kado berwarna kuning dan putih dan memberikannya pada Len. Len menaikkan alis melihat kotak berwarna putih itu dipangkuannya.

"Yang kuning ini hadiahku untuk Len. Dan yang putih ini hadiahku untuk Piko. Bisakah kau memberikan ini padanya." Pinta Rin.

Len melihat Rin, lalu kembali pada kotak kado itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya." Kata Len sebelum berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Rin.

Rin tersenyum, matanya mengikuti tiap gerak langkah Len hingga Len berbelok menuju kamarnya. Rin menutup mata dan menghela nafas. Dan seperti disengat listrik, Rin tertegun, lalu melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam mengingat dia hanya memakai baju kaos yang sedikit kebesaran saja untuk tidur.

"UWAAAAA!"


End file.
